The Girlfriend Saga: My Girlfriend, Jade
by VictoriaJustice4eva
Summary: Beck/Tori.Part one of the four-part series I like to call 'The Girlfriend Saga'. Beck is dating Jade, but he lusts after Tori and he will do whatever he can to get his hands on her. Rated M for lots of dirty situations, sex, and filthy lingo.
1. In Which Beck Takes What He Can Get

**My Girlfriend, Jade- Chapter 1**

**In Which Beck Takes What He Can Get**

Beck was doing his favorite thing that he did every Saturday night and that was to have sex with Jade. Now Beck loved Jade, or so he thought. I mean, she was hot, feisty, and she could suck cock like a pro. But lately, ever since a certain new girl started coming to Hollywood Arts, he had different 'urges'. Tori Vega was smokin' hot. Long brown hair reached down to her perfect round ass, her slim body, flat stomach, gorgeous face. Beck would secretly jack off to fantasies about her when Jade wasn't around.

For the time being he was grateful for what he had. Jade was hot too. Not as hot as Tori, but pretty hot. She was great sex. Yeah she was bitchy and annoying and she needed to lay off and give him some space every once in a while, but hey, he'd take what he could get.

Beck felt his cock twitch in his pants the second he heard a knock on the door to his trailer. 'There that bitch is! What's been taking her so long?' he thought, squirming uncomfortably under his large erection.

"It's open!" He shouted, adjusting the front of his pants. Jade came into the room looking hot as always in her tight black clothes. She tossed her bag on the floor and ran to embrace her boyfriend. "Beck!" she greeted him with a kiss.

"Baby, where you been?" he demanded somewhat impatiently. "You always come at 4:30. It's almost five."

"Sorry, it was Cat. You know we had to finish Sickowitz's stupid assignment." she rolled her eyes, getting on her knees in front of him."I hope you weren't too frustrated waiting for me."

As she started to undo his belt, she smirked. "Yep, looks like you were. Hard already I see."

"It's what you do to me baby," he said with a moan.

"Well then, let me just give you your reward." And with that, Jade began to work her magic on him. Taking him first a few inches at a time, swirling her tongue over the head of his cock and then finally enveloping him all the way to the back, deep- throating him.

Beck tangled her finger into her hair, fucking her face as he cried out in ecstasy.

"That's it! that's it, baby! Oh, God!" Beck watched Jade suck him for a second he closed his eyes, still imagining her plump lips around his cock. Suddenly, all thoughts of Jade disappeared and his latest fantasy came to mind. Tori Vega. He imagined her, clad in tight, revealing, leather clothes, laden with chains at his feet, his prisoner, forced to suck him. Suck him until he came.

"Good God! Fuck, baby! Oh, dammit, OH! Suck me, you slut! Oh,TORI!" He screamed as he pumped what seemed like gallons of his seed into Jade's mouth. He breathed heavily, relaxed, well spent, and satisfied. He ran his fingers through Jade's silky dark locks, thanking her breathlessly. She didn't respond.

The room was silent. Too silent. Beck's eye's snapped open in realization. He had just called out Tori's name while Jade was the one giving him a blow job.

Jade's eyes were wide in shock, face paler than usual, cum running down her mouth, chin, and even down her elbow. She must have forgotten to swallow in the shock of it all. Beck was afraid. No, he was scared as hell. Here he was, heart hammering, waiting for Jade's reaction, but she showed no expression. The silence, the uncertainty went on for so long, Beck wished she would just yell at him, scream, rage, even hit him all she wanted if only she would do _something_.

"Jade, baby?" he said finally, grabbing his hankercheif from his back pocket and wiping her face clean gently. He winced when Jade violently smacked his hand away. Bitch, he thought as he grabbed onto his stinging hand.

"T-Tori? You were thinking about Tori? I knew it! I knew that you liked her from the moment I saw you together! If you like her so much then why don't you just do ahead and ask her out? See if I care!" she jumped up to go, snatching the hankercheif from his hand and wiping her arm with it before tossing it back to him.

"Jade, baby, wait! It was a mistake! An accident!"

"A mistake? Accident? You don't_ accidentally _call out someone else's name when you're with your girlfriend!" Jade, eyes black with rage, picked her bag up off the floor, hitting him across the face with it before heading for the door. "Fucking bastard!" she screamed.

Suddenly something came over him. He grabbed her arm roughly, slamming her into the wall. "Listen to me!" he yelled back. "I love you, not Tori!" For a second Jade looked like she might actually believe him. "Then why did you scream for Tori? I know she's hotter and more talented than me, but that's no excuse!"

"She's not hotter than you or anywhere near as talented. You're the one I'm in love with and you know that. It was truly and honestly a mistake. I'm a guy, I can't help thinking other girls are hot. I know you think other guys are hot too, don't you?"

Jade sighed, rolled her eyes. "Well-yes..."

"You see?" he loosened his grip on her. "It's okay. I don't love Tori. She's just the new girl. I've been dating you for two years and you make me happy."

"You make me happy too," she looked up at him and he realized that her eyes were full of tears. Bitch will buy anything, he thought. "But I just wish you'd save your fantasies about other girls for when I'm not around. When we're together you could at least be focusing on me."

"You're right, baby and I'm sorry. From now on I'll control myself. Trust me I feel like a complete jackass. I promise I'll never do that again."

"Promise?"she demanded.

"Absolutely! You're my bitch, not Tori Vega. Now don't think you can just walk out on me without giving me some of that pussy," he moved down to undo her pants but she stopped him.

"Uh, not today," she said moving away from him.

"What, you're still mad at me?"

"No, just...I'm not in the mood okay? Some other time."

"You're mad at me."

"No..." she leaned over and kissed him. "See? I forgive you. I just gotta go."

"Okay... hey I love you."

"Love you, too." He walked her out and locked the door behind her.

Good God, how stupid am I? He thought, mentally kicking himself. How could I have let Jade know I have a thing for Tori?

Beck thought about Tori's perfect, tan tummy and her perfectly sculpted ass. When I get the chance one day I'm going to fuck that Vega bitch, dating Jade or not, he decided. And that day would be soon.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so this is my first fic, part of a four part series I like to call 'The Girlfriend Saga.' The main pairing will always be Beck/Tori but it will have a bunch of other pairing too trust me. This story is going to be extremely hot and filthy with wacky humor, sex and all of that good stuff. So stay tuned and find out what happens next!**

_Published: 3/05/11_**  
**


	2. Caught In A Three Part Act

**My Girlfriend, Jade- Chapter 2  
**

**Caught In A Three-Part Act**

Beck was nervous when he showed up at school Monday morning. He didn't really believe that Jade had forgiven him for his, erm, 'little outburst'. Jade had a way of holding a grudge. He was surprised when she kissed him good morning and walked to their first class of the day with him as usual. Beck still wasn't buying it, however.

All through each class they had together he watched her, looking for any sign that she might still be angry. She caught him looking at her once, he was sitting in the seat behind her and she was using her compact mirror to apply lip gloss. She waved at him in the mirror with a light smirk and he turned away, embarrassed. He didn't deserve Jade, he thought. She was too forgiving (sometimes of course). He sure wouldn't have forgiven her if it had been the other way around...

By the time the last class before lunch was almost over Beck had no doubt that yesterday's incident was behind Jade. After Sickowitz had given them all their homework assignments and the lunch bell rang, Jade grabbed his hand like she normally would and they walked together out into the hallway. Then Beck saw her. The cause of all of his hot, dirty, kinky little fantasies.

Tori Vega. She was stuffing her books into her locker, and it looked like she was struggling.

Being the new girl wasn't easy for Tori, Beck had learned. She was easily frustrated, aggravated, and intimidated by the fact that she now went to school with hundreds of very talented kids. Tori wasn't very confident. She was pretty down to earth, nice, sweet, and very innocent. Too innocent. And it turned Beck on.

He gaped at Tori's outfit. Her jean shorts reached down to her mid thigh, showing off her shapely, long, smooth legs. She wore a long one-sleeved shirt that was colorfully tide-eyed. Beck loved the way Tori dressed. Not like all the other girls at Hollywood Arts. She didn't try to show too much of herself in what she wore, but yet she ended up looking sexy anyway. He could still make out all of her goods. Her very flat stomach, curved perfect breasts, tight ass...

"Beck, let's go," Jade said, pulling him towards the door. He didn't budge.

"What are you staring at?" She turned and noticed he was looking at Tori.

"Oh!" She looked as if she couldn't believe it."So you're still thinking about her?"

"No, baby," Beck replied shortly, gripping Jade's hand tighter. "I was just going to ask Tori if she wanted to come to lunch with us."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course she will. She does everyday. She's all buddy-buddy with our friends, remember?"

Beck ignored this and started towards Tori, pulling Jade along with him.

"Hey, Tori!" He greeted, taking the book out of her hand. He nudged Jade.

"Vega," She said flatly.

"Hey guys!" She smiled at them, the dimple appearing in her left cheek. Beck loved that dimple...

"Need some help?" He offered, taking the rest of the books from her before she could answer.

"Oh, no that's okay. Really I can handle it, you guys go on to lunch." She watched Jade cautiously as Beck put her books away for her.

Jade smirked. "You heard her, Beck. Let's go."

Beck closed her locker. "No, it's okay, see? All done already. Come on and walk with us Tori."

Tori smiled. Jade hated that smile. She was sooo innocent wasn't she? She was always so terribly grateful when Beck was nice to her. Pathetic. Jade took Beck's hand as they walked. He didn't object. Jade was getting into a bitchy mood and Beck knew better than to disturb her. If holding his hand would keep her calm then that was okay by him.

Tori walked on Beck's other side and they immediately engaged into conversation.

"So are you going to try out for the Spring play?" Beck asked her. "You should try out for the female lead role, Julia Marquet. I think you'd be perfect to play her. I was thinking about going for the male lead."

Tori looked uncomfortable. "I don't know...everyone here is better than me. Fat chance I'll be chosen."

"How could you say that?" Beck said in disbelief. "You're the most talented girl in the school!"

Most talented girl?

_Most. Talented. Girl. _

The words replayed in Jades head and she pulled away from her boyfriend, dropping his hand violently before turning, and spotting Andre and Robbie sitting not far away at a table, went to go sit with them.

Tori and Beck exchanged a quick glance and hurried after her.

"I'm sorry. I know she's acting like this because of me." Tori had stopped in her tracks, looking anxiously after Jade.

"No..it's not you." Beck lied.

"Yes it is! I don't know why she hates me so much. I'll go sit somewhere else-"

"No, you're siting with us." Beck took her arm, walking to the table, dragging her with him.

"Hey, Beck! Tori!" Andre called, waving them over.

Beck forced Tori to sit and then sat down beside her. "Hey, Andre." she replied, her usual perkiness gone from her voice.

"Why so moody, Ms. Vega?" He asked Tori.

"Oh, no reason..." She looked at Jade.

"Ah." Andre winked at her. Jade had taken a seat between him and Robbie and was eating what was previously Robbie's tamale before she decided that she was too upset and annoyed to go get her own.

"Jade, babe, come sit next to me." Beck said, moving to make a space beside him.

She grunted in response, taking a swig of Andre's soda.

Tori looked skeptically at Beck before trying to make a move to leave again, but he caught her arm and made her sit back down.

"I just don't get why she doesn't like me," She whispered to him. "I haven't done anything wrong. We were just starting to get along too. We've barely said two words to each other today and everything's right back to where it was before." She slumped in her seat with a sigh. Beck changed the subject, not wanting her to feel any worse.

"Why don't I go get you something to eat? What do you want?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Tori saw that Jade was glaring at them. "Nothing." She answered. "I don't want anything."

"Oh, come on," he grinned. "You know you can't pass up on a great Hollywood lunch. Come on, come with me."

Jade had returned to Robbie's food, jaw clenched. Beck knew he was in for it later. Jade would kick his ass for being so friendly with the 'Hollywood Queen Vega', as she spitefully called her. But right now Beck didn't care. He just wanted to be alone with Tori, and Tori wasn't looking forward to sitting in awkward silence while Jade stabbed at her food, full of malice, with her fork.

"Oh, alright." She gave in, following close behind him through the crowd of students, getting in the line for food.

"I really do want you to be in the play with me," he said sincerely. "You're perfect for the lead role. This one's supposed to be really good. Guess who wrote it?"

"Who?"

"Ronald Wargen."

"No way!"

"Way."

"I love all of his stuff!"

"And he wrote it especially for one of the talented female students at Hollywood Arts to play."

Tori looked excited now, but also doubtful. "But I've never even read the script before."

"You can borrow my copy, I have it in my bag," he offered.

Tori smiled. "How come you can always make me feel better about myself?"

"Because I'm a great friend." He said in a gloating tone.

"You are, aren't you..." Tori turned away, feeling her face go hot. Beck paid for both of their lunches and when the reached the table again, Jade was getting up to go.

"Where you going, babe?" he asked.

She ignored him when he reached out to take her hand and left as quickly as she could.

"Is it just me or is it that time of the month?" Rex said to Andre and Robbie who both laughed. Soon Cat appeared looking excited. "Hey, hey! Guess what?"

"What?" Beck said.

"Mr. Gradstein wants me to be on the committee for the play!" she squealed, taking Jade's seat between Robbie and Andre grinning brightly.

"Seriously?" Andre asked excitedly.

"Yeah! Cat bounced up and down in her seat, squealing in happiness."He's letting me hold the auditions! Are any of you guys going to try out?"

"Tori and I are," said Beck, and Tori glared at him. Beck ignored her. "We were gonna go for the lead roles."

"Beck," Tori said in a warning voice.

"Tori, listen to me. You need to stop doubting yourself. You're a great actress and you fit the role perfectly. Have a little more confidence."

"He's right." Andre agreed, taking a bite of his sandwich. Tori sighed, but didn't bother replying. Honestly she was flattered by her friend's comments, she herself just wished she had the nerve to try new things. It wouldn't be the first time she would play the lead in one of the school's productions, but this was different somehow. All of her friends were in with her together and she was wearing a mask most of the time. And this play wasn't a musical. Singing was something that made her feel comfortable and this time she wouldn't have it.

Tori ate her lunch in silence as the others talked about the play. Stabbing at the salad on her plate suddenly in an even worse mood.

She had no idea that Beck was watching her. Staring at her beautiful curves, his favorite fantasy coming to mind.

_Tori in her tight leather outfit, bound at his feet, at his mercy as he forced her to suck him off. "No, Beck! We shouldn't be doing this! You're dating Jade!" she would yell and he would ignore her, stuffing his manhood between her lips and she would suck him as she forced more of himself into her mouth. When he let her up for air, she would beg. "Beck, no! Beck-hrmp!" As he pushed himself back into her and she would gasp and choke on him. "You bitch!" he'd growl, slapping her face, not hard enough to really hurt, but it left a slight sting. "Suck me, and do it quick."_

_At first she would protest bravely, then he would be forced to take her, take her, tear her fitted clothes off one by one, force her legs open as she screamed for him to let her go. And he would push himself inside of her. And how tight she was..._

Beck suddenly felt himself getting hard. He squirmed a bit in his seat. Thinking about Tori made him hot. He had to take care of his 'problem' and quick before anyone noticed.

"Hey, uh, guys I'll be right back." He said, getting up and, trying to look casual, went inside to the boy's room, where he went into a stall to quickly jack off. It didn't take long for him to climax. He simply just continued his Tori fantasy.

_He had her on the dungeon floor. Chained down well as he pushed into her. She was dripping wet and unbelievably tight. He fit inside her perfectly after a little bit of adjusting and he began to plow her. Hard._

_"Beck!" She screeched, her voice echoing off the walls. "Beck no! Beck please don't- ah! No!"_

_"You want me to stop?"_

_"Ye-es!"_

_"Beg me. Beg me to keep fucking you if you want me to stop."_

_"Keep fucking me! Pl-please keep fucking me!"_

_He smirked down on her sweaty body, twitching and writhing, hair stuck to her forehead and back as she looked up him with pleading eyes._

_"Beg me to cum inside you."_

_"N-no! You- you're Jade's boyfriend!" She gasped painfully as he buried himself to the hilt in Tori's dripping twat.  
_

_"Do you want me to stop?"_

_"Yes!" She screamed._

_"Then say it you fucking slut!"_

_"BECK PLEASE CUM INSIDE ME!"_

_He smiled with satisfaction, leaning to whisper in her ear. "As you wish, Ms. Vega."_

_Then, to her horror, she felt a warm, wet rush. Beck was emptying his seed into her, as she struggled to push him off of her. Her hands and feet were chained down, but her head was close enough to his chest for her to bite his arm. He simply smiled at her worthless attempts and held her down as he finished. He was content now. His muscles relaxed and the pressure lessened on his groin area.  
_

_"You bastard!" She cried, sobbing into the dirty tile. He gently stroked her hair, though he spoke to her roughly. "You will never call me that again."He ordered. When Tori didn't respond, he pulled her hair. Hard. "Yeow!"_

_"Do you understand me?"_

_"Ye-es!"_

_"Yes what?"_

_"Yes M-Master."_

_"Good." He gently kissed her face, slapping her naked rump playfully._

_"Maybe I should plow that sweet ass of your next." He groaned in her ear before smiling and pulling out of her. Tori gasped as she felt the pressure of him leave her and she was left alone on the cold, hard dungeon floor, Beck's cum dripping out of her cunt, making a little pool between her legs. Tori sobbed as she heard him exit the dungeon, the door shutting with a clang that echoed through her ears._

"God,_" _Beck murmured. "Looks like I have to come up with a new fantasy. One when I fuck the hell out of Tori, anal style."

* * *

Shortly after returning home from school, Beck was horny all over again. Being around a few hundreds girls each day, a lot of them smoking hot, just did something to him. He tried jacking off over his Tori fantasy, but that quickly got boring. He'd done it a million times before. So then he tried to make up a new one that included heavy ass fucking, but it was hard because he was so focused on release he could barely remember the sexy events that he had previously thought of, jumbled up in his mind.

"Damn, this is useless," he groaned, cock painfully pressing against his pants. He undid them quickly to give himself a little relief. "I should call Jade to suck me off...I hope she isn't mad at me for what happened earlier at lunch..."

Beck grabbed his cell and quickly called Jade. "Pick up, pick up..." He said aloud.

After three more times he threw his phone on his bed in frustration. "Shit! That bitch is still mad at me. Dammit, now what?"

His cock was really starting to make him very uncomfortable. Beck supposed jacking off would just have to do...

"No way. I'm tired of Jade being bitchy to me just because I talk to other girls. I'm going to march over to her house and I'm gonna make her get over it, move on, and suck my cock."

Confident, Beck put his pants back on. At first it was uncomfortable, but soon his cock softened a little. It seemed that his decision to overpower Jade was taking over his horny side right now.

The ride to Jade's was short and determined. However, when he reached her house he felt his fire drop a little. Jade was stubborn. Very stubborn, unforgiving, controlling, and easily angered. If he made her mad, she would kick his ass most likely. Not that she could, really. Beck was much stronger than her anyway, and whenever she actually did get mad enough to hit him, it never hurt much. But Beck was still afraid of her. If she got so mad that she broke up with him he wouldn't have anyone to help take care of his 'urges'.

"No way. Don't second guess yourself," Beck murmured."You need to show your girlfriend who's the dominant one in this relationship. Don't back down now!"

With this in mind, Beck strode up to the front door and, without knocking, (as was the custom in his and Jade's relationship. They had stopped knocking before entering each others houses over a year ago) he went inside. Beck wasn't worried about either one of her parents being home this time of day. Her mom worked, and her dad was off doing who knows what. Point being, neither of them would be home until much later.

Now Jade's house wasn't very large. Nor was it very small. Beck had always liked it. It had three bedrooms, one which belonged to Jade. Her room was upstairs, the first door on the right. The very place where most of their fucking went on. 'The Sex Cave', as he had dubbed it. Beck had no doubt that was where Jade was right now, sulking over a bag of black licorice. Beck made his way up the stairs and stopped in front of Jade's room door. He could hear fuzzy little sounds from his side and figured that Jade was watching one of her Monday Monster Movie Marathons on AMC.

"Come on, Beck. You can do this. Jade's not so big and bad. She won't be able to resist you. Just get in there, tell her your sick of her attitude. Make her apologize, maybe you could apologize too, and have some make up sex."

Sounded good. With a quick sigh (and prayer) Beck put his hand on the door knob and turned, turned...

The room was dark as well as silent. That was strange. Beck had heard noises through the door, he was sure of it. Jade must be hiding from him. He sighed, searching for the light switch (he and Jade had never used it, so he didn't know where it was).

"Look, Jade. I know your mad at me, and I'm sorry." He mentally kicked himself. He didn't want to be the first to apologize, but being in this dark, sexy room with Jade had made his cock spring back to life again and, like every guy, when he was hard he didn't care about what came out of his mouth, he just wanted to get his girlfriend back on his side so that he could fuck her.

"I know I shouldn't have been talking to Tori since I know you don't like her," He continued coaxingly. "I promise I won't ever do it again, okay? I just want to you to stop ignoring me. Come on, let's both pretend this never happened and I'll give you the best fuck of your life."

Aha! Beck's hand bumped against the light switch. "Got it! Now that bitch can't hide from me any longer."

He flipped it on, feeling triumphant.

He stared at the scene before him in jaw-on-the-ground horror.

His girlfriend, Jade West, was on the floor in the doggy style position with Cat's boyfriend, Daniel, his cock in her from behind. Jade's head was hovering over the pussy of none other than Caterina Valentine herself. She was staring at him like a deer caught in the headlights. Trapped. Caught. Scared. Just staring. Daniel pulled out of Jade, fearfully watching Beck as he hurried to try and dress himself. Cat was slow to react. Her mouth had been open in a wide 'O' and she was looking at Beck in amusement more than fear. Daniel pulled her up with him and tossed her her clothes. Cat began to dress, but she had this dazed expression on her face as if she didn't have a sense at all of what was going on.

Jade was the only one on the floor now, still staring up, wide eyed, at her stunned boyfriend. That was when it all registered to Beck.

Jade was in a threesome with Cat and Daniel. Jade went behind his back. Jade was _cheating_ on him...

Beck couldn't believe his eyes. This couldn't be real. It had to be some mistake. And yet, no matter how hard he pinched himself, the scene before him didn't go away and all he ended up with was a small bruise on his arm.

Finally after a few minutes passed he said what had been frozen on his tongue since the moment he had flicked on the light switch.

"What...the fuck is going on here?"

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. **

_ Update: 3/12/11_


	3. Hollywood's Big Break Up

**My Girlfriend, Jade- Chapter 3**

**Hollywood's Big Break-Up**

"I can explain," Jade blurted out.

Beck just stared at his girlfriend in pure shock. Looking up at him, naked and frightened on the floor.

After a moment or two it had all sunk in pretty well. Beck's had just caught his girlfriend in threesome with Cat and Daniel. Cheating on him, Beck, her faithful boyfriend. The fog that had been clouding his brain finally cleared up and he could think again.

Now Beck had always been a calm guy. When things got out of control it was usually him who kept everything in order and stopped everyone from panicking. But not this time. He had been dating this girl for two entire years. Sure, she was a stuck-up, overly jealous bitch; she annoyed the hell out of him nearly all the time and sometimes he liked to escape her by dreaming about other girls, but he had to admit that had feelings for her. He had never imagined that she would ever cheat on him. He didn't even think it was possible that she _could_ cheat on him.

All this time she got angry whenever he talked to other girls. It was Beck's turn to feel the rage, the annoyance, the_ jealousy_ of seeing his girlfriend caught in the act with another guy as well as the innocent little Catarina Valentine.

Finally, Beck was out of his trance. Stepping forward, he cleared his throat. Jade quaked in anticipation before jumping up, covering her nakedness quickly with her arms.

Beck stood in front of her, looking her in face. Her eyes were wide, and she was covered in sweat, shaking like crazy. He watched the sweat travel down her bare body. She looked so unfamiliar to him now. He felt like he didn't know her. His girlfriend of two years? Yeah right.

He wanted to yell at her, scream at her. Damn it, he wanted to hit the slut hard across the face. Make her think twice about cheating on him ever again. But he knew what he had to do.

Tearing his eyes off of Jade, he looked at Cat, who was now fully dressed. She was sitting on the bed. Daniel, who was standing, was trying to buckle the belt on his jeans.

"Cat, leave." Beck ordered calmly.

"Kay, kay!" She said happily. "Bye, Jade!" She waved, practically floating out of Jade's bedroom.

Daniel began to hurry after her. "I should probably go-" He began, but Beck blocked his path.

"_You_ aren't going anywhere."

"Look man, this wasn't my idea," Daniel said frantically. "Your girlfriend-" He pointed at Jade. "And Cat talked me into this. They _seduced_ me-"

"Cut the crap, Daniel!" Beck yelled. "I don't care who started it! I care that you just had your cock in my girlfriend!"

"Beck-" Jade whispered.

"Shut up!" He glared dangerously at her. "I'll deal with you later. Right now it's about this asshole who thinks he can fuck around with other guy's property!"

"Dude, I told you I didn't-"

Beck took this opportunity to punch Daniel hard across the face. Beck felt a wave of pleasure when he heard Daniel's jaw snap. He went flying into the wall, knocking Jade's bookshelf onto the floor, sending her collection of dark books flying everywhere.

"Daniel!" Jade screamed. She looked wide-eyed at Beck. "Are you fucking _insane?_ What if you killed him!"

Beck grabbed her arms hard, holding her with such a tight grip that she cried out. "I knew it! I fucking knew that you cared about this bastard! I just fucking knew it!"

"No, Beck," She shook her head, looking scared as she tried to cling to him. Tried to calm him down. "No, Beck, I don't care for him! You know I love you-"

"If you love me then WHY THE HELL did you cheat on me!" Beck's voice cracked and he was surprised to find that he was close to crying. He never thought that he would honestly feel this way for Jade. He always liked her even though she was a bitch, but _love?_ He never knew it until now.

"Beck, I thought we had an agreement!" She said through rough sobs. "I thought it was okay to think about other people even though we're dating!"

"Yeah, think about them, not FUCK WITH THEM!" Beck retaliated.

"I-I mean, I thought it would be okay s-since you fantasized about Tori-"

"THAT'S NOT THE SAME THING!"

"Beck, please stay calm and hear me out-"

"Stay calm?" He shook his head, now letting his tears fall. "Stay_ calm?_"

"I know this looks b-bad but-"

"This is bad! I catch you with your ass in the air and your tongue in Cat's pussy! You're dating _me!_"

"Beck-"

"I would NEVER cheat on you, damn it!" He slammed his fist into the wall and Jade jumped back in fright.

Beck was just realizing it, but no matter how much he lusted after Tori Vega, he never would have done anything with her while he was dating Jade. Tori was just a fantasy. Jade was who he loved. At least until now...

"_Never_, do you hear me?" He was broken into sobs now. Jade moved to touch his arm but he pulled away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU BITCH!" He bellowed.

Jade looked as if she had just been slapped. But she was determined not to give up so easily. She grabbed him and hugged him close. He struggled to fight her off, but she dug her nails into his shoulders and started to sob along with him. "I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry-" She was saying repeatedly. Those words meant nothing to Beck. There was nothing she could do or say to make him forgive her.

"Beck, I love you-"

"SHUT UP!" Beck yelled. "Just shut up!"

Daniel groaned and looked as if he were starting to get up. Beck detached himself from Jade's arms and lunged at him again. This time, his fist making direct contact with his face.

"BECK!" Jade squealed with fright. "Stop please!" She was on her knees now. Crying, begging, pleading, as Beck continuously punched Daniel in the face.

"BECK YOU'LL KILL HIM!" Jade finally yelled. Beck paused, realizing that Daniel had stopped moving. He had been knocked out. Beck had Daniel's blood on his fists, face, and clothes, but he didn't care. He gave him one final hard kick in the ribs before making his way to the door.

"Beck, no..." Jade quickly crawled over to his feet, tears streaming down her face. "Beck, I'm sorry!"

"Get off," he said calmly. Jade moved at once. She had never heard him speak like that before. So cold. So lifeless. She was afraid of him.

"We're done here." He said. And with that, he left Jade in her room, naked and sobbing with a thoroughly beaten and unconscious Daniel.

* * *

Word traveled fast at Hollywood Arts High School. Beck wasn't surprised at all when he found that at school the next morning, everybody knew that there had been a big break-up in Hollywood.

Everyone steered clear out of Beck's way in the halls at school. He heard kids whispering, stopping only when he walked by. It was big news that Daniel had been sent to the hospital by Beck Oliver for fucking around with his girlfriend.

People admired Beck. They were afraid of him, yes, but they still admired him. Respected him.

Beck went through his entire school day with a heavy ache in his heart. He felt empty and strange. He supposed it was because there was no Jade on his arm or holding his hand, beside him at every moment. He got to school ten minutes early as he normally did, but without the intention of meeting Jade, which was what they would do everyday. He was kind of hoping to see her there, waiting by the lockers for him. Then he would ignore her and she would be reminded of how crappy she'd treated him. But Jade wasn't there at all. Beck didn't care, or at least that's what he told himself. Of course she wasn't going to show. Why would she? She was probably afraid he'd ignore her, and she'd be right.

Beck never thought Jade would ever make him feel this way. There had been times in the past when he wished that Jade would leave him alone for awhile, get off his back. Now that it had finally happened, he felt like shit. He saw her in the hallway once between classes and he felt her eyes on him. When he turned to look at her, she had reverted her eyes to the ground. So she was going to play this game, was she? Beck slammed his locker shut and glared after his ex-girlfriend's retreating form.

It made him feel even worse that his friends were also avoiding him.

First in art class, which he had with Tori and Cat. Cat waved at him and giggled. Beck could care less. Cat may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but she was part of the reason why Jade had cheated on him. Beck was ignoring her. As for Tori though, she gave him a small, sympathetic smile and was careful not to meet his gaze throughout the entire class. That annoyed him a little bit. He felt like he didn't need sympathy. After all, it was he who had broken up with Jade anyway, not the other way around.

He had music lessons with Andre, who didn't acknowledge him at all. Beck figured that all of his friends were going to act like jackasses today, so why should he care? What were they all on Jade's side or something?

But why would they be? Even though they were friends with her, she annoyed them too. And she wasn't the victim here, he was. Beck didn't know or care what the reasoning was, he just wanted to get this school day over with as soon as possible.

Last class before lunch was Sickowitz's acting class which Beck had with all of his friends. Beck saw Jade in a seat at the back of the class. Her hair was a uncombed mess and he could tell that her black mascara had been running a little bit. She looked a terrible mess, as if she hadn't gotten any sleep and it made Beck feel slightly better to see her miserable. This time her eyes clicked with his and he saw all of the pain and remorse in them. This gave him another wave of satisfaction and he detached his gaze from hers. He took his usual seat near the front and pretended that she, and his other friends, weren't there. If they wanted to ignore him, then he would ignore them right back.

Lunch was the most awkward meal of the day. Beck sank into a seat between Andre and Tori and ate his slice of pizza in complete silence. He could feel Jade's eyes on him from across the table, but he ignored her. Tori's thumbs were twiddling in her lap and Robbie was shaking his leg in a way that greatly annoyed Beck. Cat's eyes were shifting from one face to the next in confusion.

"Why are we not talking!" She finally said. Then she gasped and covered her mouth.

"Cat!" Tori scolded.

Beck rolled his eyes. "It's okay," He told them. "You know, I'm not upset anymore. You guys can talk around me."

Still nobody said anything.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tori said, looking concerned.

Beck simply nodded and took a sip of his bottled water. "Yep, fine."

A few more minutes of silence.

"Okay, this is driving me nuts!" Rex said. "Jade, you're a cheating skank. Get outta here!"

"Robbie!" Jade glared.

"I didn't do it, it was Rex! Rex, shh! You're gonna hurt people's feelings!"

"No, no. He's right." Beck couldn't help it. Even though his plan was to ignore Jade, he felt he had to let out his anger towards her in some way.

"You know what, Beck? I've said I'm sorry I don't know how many times! What more can I do, huh?"Jade slammed her coffee down on the table with shaking hands. "I know I did wrong, okay? I messed up! I understand that you hate me, but can't you forgive me? Or do you want me to feel like crap for the rest of my life?"

"Well, I kind of want you to feel like crap for the rest of your life," He spat. "I mean, you deserve it, don't you?"

"Damn it!" Jade stood. "I'm not putting myself through this! I'm going!"

"Bye," Beck shot back.

Jade glared at the rest of her friends. "Well?"

They all exchanged awkward glances. When none of them moved, she snapped, "Cat, come on!"

"You can't make her go with you!" Tori retorted.

"Sure I can! Cat, I have candy!"

"Yay, candy! Bye, guys!" Cat waved as she followed Jade away from the table.

"Ugh, that bitch drives me fricken insane!" Beck vented, tugging at his hair.

Tori and Andre exchanged uncomfortable looks.

"Are you sure you're cool?" Andre asked.

"How many times do I have to say that I'm fine?" Beck pounded the table with his fist. "Dammit, I don't need your sympathy."

Beck got up angrily. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," Tori sighed.

Andre and Robbie stared after him as he stalked away.

"Pass the ketchup!" Robbie said cheerfully.

Tori and Andre glared at him and he shut up.

* * *

Beck thought that today had been his worst ever day at Hollywood Arts. The whole time all he thought about was Jade. Even when there were plenty other hot girls in the school and he was now single.

He just didn't understand why he wasn't happy about this break-up. Jade was always treating him like crap and making him feel unappreciated. He always dreamed of fucking other girls and he couldn't stand how annoying and jealous Jade sometimes got. He should have been ecstatic that he could now be with somebody who would treat him right. He felt so stupid for loving Jade so much.

Beck didn't want to hang out with any of his friends after school and decided to just go home. He spent the afternoon on the bed in his trailer, thinking about Jade. He felt as if he now had two reasons to hate her. First because she cheated, second because she had him wrapped so tight around her little finger that he couldn't move on even if he wanted to.

"God, that little slut. I hate her!" Beck muttered to himself. "Why can't I just accept that she cheated on me and our relationship is over? We won't ever be together again and I should learn to move on!"

Beck jumped when there was a series of loud tapping on his door.

Beck cursed himself when he found that he was actually hoping it was Jade who was at his front door.

"If it is the hoe," Beck thought. "You'd better tell her to get lost. Don't take her back. Let her feel the pain that she caused you.'

Beck harshly pushed open the front door. "What?" He demanded.

He was shocked to see that it wasn't Jade standing at the bottom of the steps, but the cause of all of his most lust filled, sexual fantasies for the past few months.

"Tori?"

"Hey, Beck," Tori looked so awkward standing there, staring at the ground.

"Uh...can I come in?"

"Sure, sure..." Beck stood aside and she entered the trailer.

"Have a seat." Beck gestured to his bed in the far corner of the place. Tori removed her jacket first before sitting down, looking very uncomfortable.

"So what's up?" He asked.

"I was just wondering if maybe..."She sighed. "Look I know it must be hard after what Jade did to you, but in the past month or so, we've become friends. Well, at least I think of me and her as friends. She asked me to come here-"

"I think it's time for you to go,"Beck clenched his fists.

"No, no. She doesn't want you to take her back. She understands that you're really angry at her and it isn't something that can be forgotten overnight. She isn't asking you to forget, but to at least talk to her. She doesn't like feeling ignored."

Beck folded his arms. "And she couldn't tell me this herself?" Beck questioned.

"She knew you would turn her away before she even got the chance to say anything. I understand how you feel Beck. I've had boyfriends that cheated on me before. It hurts. But Jade is different. She really loves you and even though sometimes she's a terrible person, she cares about you. If you won't accept her apology, she said she understands. But she wants to be friends, if anything."

Beck stared at the wall and didn't say anything for a long time. So that's it? Jade just wanted to throw away all that he gave her for two years and be _friends?_ Beck was fucking _in love_ with her! He didn't want to be her damn friend! They had been through so much together, and she screwed up by cheating on him! He wanted her on her knees begging for his love back! All he got was a friendship proposal?

"No." Beck said quietly.

"Huh?" Tori looked at him, confused.

"I said no. I'm not going to be friends with Jade. Not after what she did, Tori."

"Beck-"

"No. I gave Jade the best two years of my life, you know that? She makes one mistake and she wants to pretend it never happened..."His voice cracked and next thing he knew he was in tears.

"I thought Jade was a bitch before, but now...she's dead to me."

"Beck, don't say that!"

"Tori, you should go."

Defeated, she stood and made her way to the door. She stared at him for a second before slowly approaching him, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it.

"It doesn't have to be this way, Beck..."She whispered in his ear. He stared her in the eyes for the longest time. Her beautiful brown eyes. They pierced him with truth. He knew she was right. Things didn't have to be this way. So Jade wasn't going to fight for their love the way he was hoping she would. She wasn't going to beg his forgiveness. But she wanted to settle all that was between them and move on. Maybe it would be for the best. Don't all things happen for a reason after all?

Tori smiled at her friend and her smile made Beck do the same. Tori was like a ray of sunshine. So different from Jade. Tori was instantly loveable. You didn't have to get to know her to like her, and she cared about you. You could see it in her eyes and you didn't have to look real close like you did with Jade.

Beck felt a light thumping in his heart and he realized after a moment that it was his heart beating. Being in such close proximity with the girl he'd been fantasizing about for so long had kind of an effect on him. But unlike other times when he was around Tori, he didn't feel horny at all. He instead felt the simple urge to kiss her.

Tori's lips. They were soft when he kissed her the first time in Sickowitz's acting class. She wasn't wearing any lipgloss, he knew because her lips weren't sticky. They were naturally moist and that could have been one of the things that drew him to her. She was so innocent standing in front of him, grasping his hand, having no idea what he wanted to do to her. Tori had always been naive. This was one of the things that Beck picked up on from the moment he met her.

She wasn't hard to get to know once you got her comfortable around you. She lacked self confidence, she had no idea how talented she really was, she had no idea how much Beck wanted her now.

Beck decided it was time to open her eyes.

Slowly, but surely, he leaned down, eyes still connected to hers and gently pressed his lips to hers. Tori's eyes were open in shock, but only for a moment before she registered what was going on and started to kiss back.

The kiss was short and sweet. Beck deepened the kiss and that made Tori gasp into his mouth. She placed her shaking hands on his shoulders and he smiled into the kiss.

Suddenly, Tori gently pushed him off, breaking the kiss. She desperately ran her fingers through her long, dark hair.

"God, Beck, what did we just _do?_"

"We kissed,"Beck said, still trying to catch his breath.

"But- you're Jade's boyfriend!" She stopped, remembering. "Well we still shouldn't have done that. Jade wants you back, Beck!"

"You said yourself she just wants to be friends-!"

"Yeah, but she still loves you! She just wants to make this right!"

"Let's not talk about Jade right now, okay? Tori, I have feelings for you."

"No, Beck," She backed up a little bit. "I think you're just confused. It's understandable. You just broke up with your girlfriend-"

"You think you're the rebound girl..."Beck shook his head. "Tori, I've liked you since the first day we met at Hollywood Arts. I want to get to know you better. Please, just...let me take you out? Not like a date, but as friends? I really, _really_ like you."

Tori was flattered. Beck seemed really sincere. "Alright, you can take me out. But we can't tell Jade. I don't want her to think I came here to steal you from her."

"Absolutely." He nodded.

"So...Saturday? Seven-ish?"Tori fiddled nervously with a string on the bottom of her shirt.

"Yep, seven-ish." Beck smiled. "I'll pick you up?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Cool."

"Cool."

They both stood there awkwardly staring at each other. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence. It was nice. Just looking into each other's eyes, both feeling butterflies.

"So...I'm just gonna..."Tori jammed her thumb in the direction of the door.

"Oh! Right." Beck helped her into her jacket before walking her out. He watched her go feeling as if he were in a dream.

He was going to go on a date with Tori Vega this Saturday night. The pain in his heart that Jade had caused lightened a little. Maybe this break-up wasn't such a bad thing after all...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. School has been pretty much taking over my life these days. Review if you want!**

_Update: 4/23/11_


	4. A New Relationship

**My Girlfriend, Jade- Chapter 4  
**

**A New Relationship**

Practically overnight- after Tori had accepted his date proposal- our young protagonist**, **Beck Oliver, had gone from girlfriendless to sporting the hottest, most gorgeous chick at Hollywood Arts.

Forget the gank, Jade. It was Wednesday and Beck's date with Tori Vega was this coming Saturday night at _7-ish_. The hole in his chest from losing his girlfriend of nearly three years was healing at an astonishing rate. It was what Tori did to him. She made him feel good. She was his helper. He needed her if he ever wanted to move on.

Beck has a fresh spring in his step when he got to school that morning. As usual, he was just on time, not early or late. His eyes hunted for Tori first thing.

"Beck!" Someone called from down the hall. Beck turned to see Robbie and Andre heading his way. He was surprised to find that he was happy to see them.

"Gents," He greeted them when they got near enough. His two best friends exchanged stunned glances before turning back to Beck.

"Look, we know you were mad at us yesterday-" Andre started.

"Dre," Beck smiled. "Save it. It's all in the past."

"But Jade-" Robbie began.

"I'm over Jade, Rob." Beck couldn't help the idiotic grin that was beginning to spread across his features."I'm just happy to be single again. It leaves me free to...date other people." Beck raised his eyebrow suggestively.

"No way!" Andre's jaw dropped.

Robbie gasped. "You're dating someone!" He accused.

"Not dating. Going on a date _with_." Beck said smoothly."I'm quite glad to be rid of Jade. She was a pain."

Robbie and Andre just couldn't disguise their looks of surprise.

"But yesterday you were-"

"In the _past_." Beck repeated, patting Robbie's shoulder. "Now I gotta get going. Say, have any of you guys seen Tori?"

"I just saw her in the Art room-" Andre started, but Beck was already gone.

He waved cheerily over his shoulder at his confused friends and made his way to the room where the kids at the school had art class.

Beck found Tori examining her project when he entered. He didn't want to startle her, so he made his footsteps more pronounced as he approached the room door.

Tori turned around before he could say anything.

"Beck!" She greeted with a nervous smile.

"Hey, Tori." Beck's previously confident grin faded to match her nervous one.

Tori looked stunning in her thigh-high jean shorts and tight, laced short-sleeved purple shirt. Her hair was pulled back away from her face as she always wore it in the art room.

Once again, Beck found himself wanting to kiss her instead of bending her over a desk to fuck her. For once the blood rushed to his face rather than to to his cock. Tori was more than just hot. She was beautiful.

"Can I sit down?" He asked politely.

"Course," She smiled.

He gingerly sat beside her on the stools that were set up on the left side of the wall over paint canvases. He looked over her shoulder at her painting. He couldn't really make out what it was supposed to be.

Tori caught him looking and searched his eyes for approval.

"It's terrible isn't it?" She said, frustrated.

"No?" It sounded more like a question than an answer.

"Oh be honest. Andre said it looked like a man-horse hybrid riding a bullfrog."

Beck couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh, that Andre..." He smirked teasingly at Tori. "He was so right..."

Tori rolled her eyes and playfully punched his arm. "So what's up?" She grinned at him again.

"Just wanted to make sure we're still on for Saturday," Beck was nervous again.

"Definitely, Beck. I'm all clear. Nothing to do Saturday night. Without a doubt we'll get some 'us' time in. Unless of course I can't decide what to wear. Then we'll have to cancel our date."

He knew she was just teasing, but couldn't help the words that came out next. "You look beautiful in whatever you wear." He said sincerely.

"Aw, sweet." She smiled one of those smiles that showed off her incredibly hot dimples.

The day passed with Beck feeling as if he were walking on air. He was so cheery that he even called hello to Cat, who he had before been ignoring, on his way to lunch.

Cat waved and giggled back, completely oblivious to the fact that Beck had been ignoring her for the past few days. Beck rolled his eyes. Cat would never change.

He had a few moments alone with Tori at the lunch table before the others joined them. Tori was again teasing him that she didn't have anything to wear for their date.

"Where are you taking me anyway?" She raised her eyebrows curiously.

"It's a surprise!"Beck responded.

And it was. He actually hadn't quite decided that yet. He wanted to know what would appeal to her before he took her somewhere completely lame.

"Can't you at least give me a hint?" She pleaded.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" Beck smiled.

"Are we going to a movie? Out to eat? A girl has to know these things! I can't just wear dinner things to a movie and movie things to dinner!" She complained.

"Is that what you think we're doing?" Beck asked discreetly. "Dinner and a movie?"

"Is it?" Tori demanded excitedly. Judging by her expression, that's just what she wanted.

"Alright," He sighed in fake defeat, as if she had just figured out his big secret. "It _is_ dinner and a movie."

"Oh God!" Tori gasped. "I have the perfect outfit!"

Beck smiled as he ate his enchilada. He loved seeing Tori so happy. And this Saturday, he planned on making her the happiest girl on the planet.

Tori was just asking him what movie they were going to see and Beck was telling her that she was the one who got to pick when Robbie and Andre arrived, both looking annoyed.

"What's with you guys?" Tori asked, dropping her and Beck's conversation.

"Cat wants us to be in the stupid play she's helping with," Robbie explained. "Trouble is, neither of us can audition."

"Why not?" Beck wondered.

"We both have other performances that night," He explained.

"Aw," Tori commented. "It would have been cool for us all to be in it. Beck and I are going to."

Beck nodded his agreement, allowing Tori a sip of his lemonade.

This didn't go missed by their two friends. Robbie and Andre exchanged a comprehensive look before starting on their own lunches.

The four friends were so caught up in their talk of the play that they noticed, seconds late, the two trays that dropped onto their table and the two girls standing over them.

Jade's dark hair was still messy, but it looked as if she might have combed it at least since yesterday. She had, it seemed, given up on makeup, as whenever she put it on these days, her eyeliner ran as she thought of her former boyfriend. She was playing the the ends of her hair, not focused on anything but her black boots.

Cat was at her side, looking as clueless as usual. She plopped into a seat right beside Tori, looking characteristically content with the world. She smiled at Tori, who smiled back tentatively before taking a few gulps of her soda.

She greeted all of her friends happily, as if she hadn't been caught just days ago helping Jade cheat on Beck. Cat giggled between bites of pizza and smiled around at her friend's frozen faces. They all only had eyes for one person.

Beck felt nothing short of pathetic when his heart rate sped up at the sight of his ex-girlfriend. She was still beautiful to him even when she was an emotional wreck. He felt the hole in his chest open slightly more. He felt Tori squirm next to him and he searched for her hand under the table. Finding it, they clung to each other, Tori giving him a warm, encouraging smile.

The hole in his chest closed up again. If he ever wanted to get over Jade, take away her rights to rule his heart, then he needed Tori by his side. He now had the strength to face Jade.

Jade took a huge gulp of air, looking up from her boots to stare from everywhere- the sky, the people around them, used gum stuck to the bottom of the table- and finally to her friends.

Beck waited, squeezing Tori's hand tighter. She responded fervently. Her answering squeeze was enough to slightly make his hand sting.

"Can I-" Jade cleared her throat. "Can _we_-" She glared at Cat's already-sitting, uninterested profile and then back to the faces around her. "Can we sit here?"

Jade expected the worst. Beck telling her to go away, that he never wanted to see her again. That_ Cat_ could sit, but not her. Something that would make her feel even more horrible. She was completely shocked by Beck's inviting words.

"Sure," He shrugged. Tori smiled at him and they loosened their grips on each other. Beck's body relaxed. It wasn't so hard being around Jade. Not as hard as he thought it would be anyway. Maybe this friend thing could work out after all.

Jade sat on the opposite side from Beck and Tori. Across from Cat, but beside Robbie. She shoved Rex onto the ground and took his place, digging into her meal immediately without a word.

Beck kind of felt sorry for her. And he hated himself for feeling that way. Jade had betrayed him in the worst way and here _he_ was feeling bad when _she_ should be the one doing that. She looked absolutely pathetic, as if she hadn't slept well in days and wearing not a stitch of makeup. If it weren't for the fact that he had been dating her for years, he never would have known at first glance that this was Jade West sitting in front of him right now looking so much more different than he ever remembered her.

He decided to extend his sympathy to her and be kind. "So, you trying out for the play?" He asked, trying to sound genuinely interested.

Jade looked up at the sound of his voice, not only because he was the first one besides her to talk in minutes, but because he was speaking to her at all.

"I-" She swallowed. "Cat and I discussed it. I think I'm just gonna help out. You know, backstage and stuff..."She trailed off, stabbing her salad with a little more force than was necessary.

Beck nodded. "Neat." He said, biting his lip and looking at Tori. She smiled her encouragement and he instantly felt better.

The silence wore on and Jade became restless. "Look- Beck why are you talking to me? I'm a gank! I _cheated_ on you. If I were you, I would hate me. I'm an awful person for even thinking of hurting you after all you've done for me for the past few years and-"

"Jade, I'm over it." He smiled with difficulty. That wasn't entirely true. He was almost there, but not quite.

"But-" She tried again, determined to figure out why he was being so pleasant to her when she didn't deserve it.

"You wanted to be friends, right?" Beck said, for the first time addressing the visit Tori had given him the previous evening.

"I...yeah!" Jade looked, stunned, at Tori.

Tori smiled at her and Jade returned it.

"Then we're friends." Beck finished, both Jade and Tori's head snapping back to his direction.

"Well!" Jade seemed to breathe again, surprised by this breaking news. "Well, okay then..." She found herself smiling while she ate. Suddenly the table was less uncomfortable and everyone slowly returned to their previous conversation about the play, Jade joining in wholeheartedly.

The six friends were having such a good time in their animated chatter that neither noticed how quickly time was running out until Tori, suddenly looking around, noticed the emptying lunchroom.

"Oh shoot! We're gonna be late!" Tori was about to jump up but Beck grabbed her hand frantically.

"We have time." Then he smiled at her in a such sweet, romantic way that the others watching just couldn't miss.

Beck and Andre looked as if their suspicions had come true. The both looked horrified from the smiling couple to Jade.

Cat looked unsurprised by Beck and Tori's adoring expressions and instead watched the pair with an adoring look in her eyes. She cooed softly, followed up by a glare from Jade that she hardly noticed.

"Beck, Tori," She said quietly.

They both jumped at the sound of Jade's voice. They had quite forgotten that there were people around them, they were so caught up in each other.

"What's going on...?" Jade said cautiously. It was as if she hadn't yet exactly registered the scene before her. The new girl who she had resented since day one, caught up in the grasp of her ex-boyfriend.

Andre and Robbie were way ahead of what was to come and hurriedly dismissed themselves from the table. No one paid them any mind. It was just Tori and Beck now, left with Jade. And Cat, of course, who didn't see any problem with the situation at hand.

When she had received no answer from either one of them, she slowly, carefully, stood up, backing away from the table, eyes glassy.

"V-Vega," She pointed a finger in Tori's direction. "You."

Her finger slid onto Beck. "You both. You'll both pay...Mark my words and hope to die." Beck felt a shudder run through Tori and he put his arms around her for comfort.

"Cat, we're leaving." Was all she said. Her voice was strangely high.

"Kay kay!" Cat said, leaving the remains of her pizza cold on her plate to follow her broken friend away out of the cafe. Jade stumbled on her shuffling feet, almost tripping in her haste to exit the scene.

Beck felt incredibly shaken at Jade's sudden exit and he couldn't understand why. She didn't shout or attract attention. The leftover people in the cafe were still chatting amongst themselves, never looking up for a moment. Jade hadn't raised her voice or even thrown anything.

That's what scared Beck the most. Jade didn't have the best home life and her friends were no help to her either. Beck was afraid for her, as her ex-boyfriend and her friend. He was worried for her health if things when on like this. Would she try to hurt herself? Starve herself? _Kill_ herself? Jade was an emotional person, no matter how she dealt with it. Angry or happy- she expressed it with words. If she felt this new emotion- sadness, and she was basically speechless...Beck shuddered to think what her new method of coping would be.

He hugged Tori to his side, obviously less concerned with Jade's threatening words than she was.

He kissed Tori's temple gently. "Ignore her. Let's get out of here." Beck led his crush out of the room, which- even though it currently housed hardly more than a dozen people- was beginning to feel crowded.

This new relationship with Tori was going to come up with a price, that was a surety. Damn, that bitch, Jade.

* * *

**A/N: I'm SO sorry that I haven't updated since April! I just started 10th grade and the work is kicking my ass. I SWEAR to update at least on a weekly basis from now on. That is- if you review :) You heard me, people! If you want weekly updates, YOU HAVE TO REVIEW! Mwahahahaha -.-**

_Update: 9/10/11_


End file.
